Ireland
Ireland is a name of an island to the north-west of continental Europe and a name of a country, also called Republic of Ireland that takes up the chief part of island's area. The other territory comprised by Ireland is Northern Ireland that is a part of United Kingdom. The capital city of the Republic of Ireland is Dublin.Ireland at Wikipedia Quidditch One of the ancient broom games played before the climax of the evolution of Quidditch, Aingingein flourished in Ireland. The game became the subject of many Irish ballads in which Fingal the Fearless took a significiant role (being alleged champion of the game).Quidditch Through the Ages (real) - Chapter 2 (Ancient Broomstick Games) Modern game of Quidditch was well established in 14th century in Ireland which is proven by Zacharias Mumps's account - he describes the game between the Irish from Cork and Englishmen from Lancashire, in which Irish team demonstrates tricks with Quaffle at that time unknown in England and beats the English soundly.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) - Chapter 8 (The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide) In 1994 the Irish National Quidditch team won the 422nd Quidditch World Cup , defeating the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in the final match.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 8 (The Quidditch World Cup) Irish Quidditch teams *The Ballycastle Bats are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League, having won the title twenty-seven times.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) - Chapter 7 (Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland) *The Kenmare Kestrels are another famous Irish Quidditch team. The Kestrels are based in Kenmare, Co. Kerry, in the South of the country. Known residents , a permanent resident of Ireland.]] *Cliodna - a famous druidess who lived in medieval times and who was an Animagus.Chocolate Frog Cards *Connolly - a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Fergus - a cousin of Seamus Finnigan.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 17 (Sluggish Memory) *Fingal the Fearless - a legendary Irish wizard. *Mr. Finnigan - a Muggle and father of Seamus Finnigan *Mrs. Finnigan - a witch and mother of Seamus Finnigan *Seamus Finnigan - a Gryffindor in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts and member of Dumbledore's Army *Aidan Lynch - Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Queen Maeve - a medieval witch who trained wizards and witches before the founding of Hogwarts.Chocolate Frog Cards *Moran - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Morholt - a Giant.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *Morholt's brother — a king of Ireland.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *Mullet - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Darren O'Hare — Captain and Keeper of the Kenmare Kestrels from 1947 to 1960. *Quigley - a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Barry Ryan - Keeper for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Tristan - a hero who tried to kill Morholt.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *Troy - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. Magical creatures - a creature native to Ireland.]] The following magical creatures are native to Ireland: *Aethonans: A chestnut breed of winged horses.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) - An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts *Augureys: Shy birds that issue a heart-rending cry at the approach of rain. *Banshees: creatures with the appearance of a woman that scream in an unearthly, wailing voice. *Grindylows: Water demons that dwell in lakes. *Imps: Small, humanoid, dark brown creatures with a mischievous nature. *Jarveys: Beasts that resemble large ferrets and can talk. *Kelpies: Water demons that can alter their appearance. *Leprechauns: Small, humanoid creatures that can talk and like to play tricks on humans. *Merrows: A Merpeople breed. *Mokes: Lizards that can shrink at will. *Porlocks: Horse guardians from southern Ireland and Dorset. Behind the scenes and Evanna Lynch at the Irish première of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1.]] *Fiona Shaw, the actress who portrays Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia in the ''Harry Potter'' films, is from County Cork in Ireland.Fiona Shaw at Wikipedia *Evanna Lynch, the actress who portrays Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter films, is from County Louth in Ireland.Evanna Lynch at Wikipedia *Brendan Gleeson, the actor who portrays Alastor Moody in the Harry Potter films is Irish, as well as his son, Domhnall Gleeson, who portrayed Bill Weasley in both film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Both are from the capital city, Dublin.Brendan Gleeson at WikipediaDomhnall Gleeson at Wikipedia *Richard Harris and Michael Gambon, who play Albus Dumbledore, are both Irish. Harris is from County Limerick while Gambon was born in Dublin.Richard Harris at WikipediaMichael Gambon at Wikipedia *Geraldine Somerville, who portrays Lily Evans in the Harry Potter films was born in County Meath, Ireland.Geraldine Somerville at Wikipedia *Hagrid stated in the first film that instead of a "Greek chappie" (which he stated in the book), he obtained Fluffy from an "Irish fellah".Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Devon Murray, the actor who potrays Seamus Finnigan is from County Kildare.Devon Murray at Wikipedia *Ciaran Hinds, the actor who portrays Aberforth Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, is from Belfast, County Antrim.Ciaran Hinds at Wikipedia Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' External links * Notes and references Category:British Isles Category:Locations (real-world) Category:Wizarding Nations